Finders Keepers (1987)/Quotes
Opening Spiel "If you can find the (insert object) hidden in this picture, then you can win a run through our prize-packed/filled house, where what you find is what you keep. On… FINDERS KEEPERS! And now, here's the host of Finders Keepers, (insert funny comment), WESLEY EURE/LARRY TOFFLER!” Catchphrases "Let's meet our teams. On the Blue Team, we have (insert names on the Blue Team), welcome. (cheers and applause) And on the Red Team, we have (insert names on the Red Team)(,welcome the show). (cheers and applause)" - Wesley Eure "In our Hidden Pictures Round, the first team to correctly circle what's hidden will get $25, and have the right to search a room where if you find the hidden object, we'll give you $50. Now, remember/as you know, if you can't/don't find the object, (you know what happens,) the $50 goes to the other team. And the team who has the most money at the end of the game will go on a wild Room-to-Room Romp for some excellent/terrific/marvelous/fabulous/great prizes." - Wesley Eure "In our Hidden Pictures Round, the first team to successfully match the clue with what's hidden wins $25. They'll also have the right to search a room. If they find the object in the room, they get $50. If they don't, the money goes to the other team. The team with the most money at the end of the game wins, and they get to go on a wild Room-to-Room Romp through our house for some excellent/terrific/marvelous/fabulous/great prizes." - Larry Toffler "Let's go/get right into the first picture today... (sparkling sounds) We called this... (insert theme)." - Host (to reveal the hidden picture theme for the Rounds) "We're playing for (insert room)." - Host "(insert answer)/That is correct for $25/$75." - Host "That is incorrect. (insert opposing team), I'll read the entire clue. You'll have three seconds when I finish reading this." - Wesley Eure (when the team buzzes in with an incorrect answer; gives the opposing team the entire clue) "And while Wesley and the Red/Blue Team/both teams/kids go inside the house, let's take a look at the rooms they'll be dealing with: (insert descriptions of the room), all in the (insert funny phrase) called home, here on Finders Keepers! Here are the prizes in today's Room-to-Room Romp: (insert first three prizes for the Room-to-Room Romp). Now, let's go to the house and find Wesley!" - Finders Keepers announcer "(While Larry and the teams are heading into the house,) Let's take a (insert phrase of Finders Keepers house followed by descriptions of rooms), all in our (insert funny phrase) house we called home, here on Finders Keepers!" - Harry Stevens "This is for (insert amount of money), if you can't/don't find it, the money goes to the red/blue team." - Wesley Eure/Larry Toffler "Ready, go find it!" - Wesley Eure "Don't be shy/afraid, the room is yours (to romp)." - Wesley Eure/Larry Toffler "Think about your clues!" - Wesley Eure/Larry Toffler "Find it!" - Larry Toffler "Let's join/meet up with the red/blue team in the (insert room)." - Wesley Eure/Larry Toffler "Red/blue team, you have another opportunity/chance to get the cash. We're moving right into the next room, follow me." - Wesley Eure/Larry Toffler "Here are the first three prizes for our Room Romp! (insert first three prizes for the Room-to-Room Romp)." - Harry Stevens "While Wesley and the Red/Blue Team/both teams/kids go back into our house, let's take a look at the final three prizes in today's Room-to-Room Romp! (insert final three prizes for the Room-to-Room Romp). Now, let's go back to the house, and once again, here's Wesley." - Finders Keepers announcer "Here are the final three prizes for our Room Romp! (insert final three prizes for the Room-to-Room Romp)." - Harry Stevens "It's the Instant Prize Room!" - Wesley Eure when the team found the Instant Prize Room "You know what that sound means? That means you found the Instant Prize Room! Tell 'em what they could win, Harry?" - Larry Toffler when the team found the Instant Prize Room "(insert members of losing team), you've played a great game, we will not send you guys away empty handed, you'll get to split the money and these consolation prizes." - Finders Keepers host "Every contestant will receive the Finders Keepers home game, yours from Cardinal Industries, and (insert second consolation prize). Okay, Wesley?" Finders Keepers announcer "(insert two consolation prizes). Every contestant will receive the official Finders Keepers home game, yours from Cardinal Industries!" - Harry Stevens "Audience, what is our road to ruin?" - Wesley Eure before the Room-to-Room Romp "Audience, where are we going today?" - Larry Toffler before the Room-to-Room Romp "(insert rooms)! (cheers)" - Audience after Wesley/Larry asks "What is our road to ruin?" or "Where are we going today?" "You have 90 seconds. Now, listen carefully, here's your first clue. (insert clue)." - Finders Keepers host "They/You found it, let's go to the next room! (insert room). Go, go, go!" - Wesley Eure "They found it! Now, it's over to the (insert room)!" - Larry Toffler "Your next clue is (insert clue)!" - Finders Keepers host "YOU DID IT! YOU WON THE ROOM ROMP! YOU GOT ALL SIX PRIZES!" - Finders Keepers host "(announcer), tell them what they've won!" - Finders Keepers host (regardless of win or loss) "Wesley, they got the (insert prizes). It's a prize package worth (insert amount) each!" - Announcer in the Eure era "Larry, the kids won (insert prizes)! A prize package worth (insert amount)! Congratulations!" - Announcer in the Toffler era Taglines "Keep it tuned right here and we'll find you next time on Finders Keepers, (this is Wesley Eure saying, 'I hope you find what you're looking for.'.) Bye-bye!"- Wesley Eure (1987-1988) "Thank you for watching Finders Keepers, we'll see ya next time! Bye-bye!" Larry Toffler (1988-1989) "Promotional consideration provided by Converse, the bright colorful sneakers that you seen on the feet of our contestants are brought to you by Converse, makers of fun footwear for kids of all ages." - Finders Keepers announcer (1987-1989) "This is your announcer Harvey, saying join us again next time for more the messy searching here on Finders Keepers. See ya!" - Harvey (1987) "This is Bob Lorman/Joe Conklin/Harry Stevens, we'll see you next time on Finders Keepers!" - Finders Keepers announcer (1988-1989) Category:Quotes & Catchphrases